


I'll Never Forget How the Forest Wept

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does it feel like my heart will break in two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Forget How the Forest Wept

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Make Them Suffer's song Widower.

"Why does it feel like my heart  
will break in two?"  
\- Celldweller (Just Like You)

 

Morgana shivers, her heart shatters to tiny blackened shards and her green eyes are slowly morphing into pools. Here, at the edge of the forest where they used to spend so many joyful moments together Morgana suffered the most doleful one. Gwen, her beloved Gwen. She never implied something's going on... but few minutes ago she told Morgana they won't work... not together anymore. Morgana felt damaged. She tried to conceal her face, eyes glassy with tears as Gwen told her it would be better not to see each other.  
Gwen's eyes might also be veiled with tears, but Morgana couldn't see it. She couldn't see anything, for she walked away. She felt an urge to walk away... else she might hurt Gwen... Gwen she loved so much... the one who has stricken her to her knees and who will certainly haunt her dreams.  
The blue rays of hoarfrost covering the path chilled Morgana's heart, broken in two. Darkness and the freezing gale approached and Morgana felt the waves of cold gnawing her bones and suffusing her flesh.  
Her lingering love didn't warm her anymore. Still she would have given her life for Gwen. Her heart, suspended by a thread didn't spread venom, didn't crave for Gwen's perdition. It just kept mourning and drowning in grief. And Morgana started to contemplate leaving for the sphere of the dead.

 

"I've gone away  
but I've got you in my heart,  
all frozen and scarred."  
\- Lordi (It Snows In Hell)


End file.
